


Fashion Advice

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack being Jack, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is annoyed at how long it is taking Rose and Jack to get ready for a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _sundress_.  
>  I have to admit… when I read the prompt, it was never Rose that I pictured wearing the dress…  
> Hugs to Caedmon for doing a quick beta on this one!

* * *

“Hurry it up, in there, you two!” the Doctor growled. The laughter from the wardrobe room was beginning to wear on his nerves.

Rose’s blonde head peeked out from behind the door, bright smile lightening the Doctor’s hearts. “Time machine, Doctor.” Her look turned quizzical. “You’re not goin’ to the beach dressed like _that_?”

“What’s wrong with this?” He brushed at the weathered, leather sleeves of his jacket, removing imaginary specks of lint. “S’what I always wear.”

She rolled her eyes, and his hearts darkened a little again. “It’s a _beach_ , Doctor, not a war zone.”

“Never hurts to be prepared,” he hedged. “B’sides, sensitive skin, me.”

“I was right, wasn’t I?” Jack’s head popped out next to Rose’s. “Oh, Doc! You really need to loosen up a bit. If you want my advice–”

“I don’t. Ta.”

“Says ‘e ‘as ‘ _sensitive skin_ ’,” Rose clarified.

Jack scoffed, “Yeah, right.”

“I _do_.”

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else,” Jack nudged Rose, “but I’d _love_ to see a bit more of that sensitive skin.” He winked, and Rose flushed. “Got a nice pair of swim trunks here, Doc, that would bring out the colour of your eyes to perfection.”

“Look, Harkness,” the Doctor responded with a barely-restrained snarl, “if I ever feel I need fashion advice, it _won’t_ be from _you_.”

“Suit yourself.” Jack disappeared into the room again. “C’mon, Rosie.”

“Be out soon, Doctor!” she called over her shoulder as she followed Jack.

The Doctor heard the garbled sounds of hushed words from his companions, then, suddenly, the howls of unrestrained laughter resumed. He felt his face flush and his ears burn. Rolling his eyes, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against a coral strut to wait.

A few moments later, Rose burst out of the room, chuckling. “Oh my _God_! Doctor! You _have_ to see this!” She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the wardrobe room.

A wide smile stretched across his face at the sight before him: Jack Harkness, striking a seductive pose and dressed in a frilly, pink sundress. Pink canvas wedges and a floppy, wide-brimmed sunhat completed the ensemble.

“What d’ya think, Doc?” Jack batted his eyes and pursed his lips.

“Tell ya what, Jack. If you wear that to the beach today, I’ll wear those swim trunks.”

“Ooooh, have _you_ got a deal!”

\--oOo--

A little while later, they walked along the amethyst beaches of Flortyllius Delta, Jack flirting from under his sunhat at every being they passed. And, as Rose leaned her cheek against the sensitive bare skin of his arm, her hair tickling along his ribs, the Doctor decided that he had gotten the very best end of that bargain.


End file.
